


Forgiving is the first step

by Wolfpack66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Forgiveness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Fanfic, P.T.S.D, Post-Soulless Pacifist Route, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpack66/pseuds/Wolfpack66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some times the first step to being forgiven is forgiving your self</p>
<p>After a year on the surface Fisk is now having to deal with the consequences of Their first run</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It has been one year since Frisk fell down into the underground,  
They are now fourteen years old and have been the ambassador for monsters  
For most of that year but they have gotten December and January off from trying  
To make things work with monsters and humans, They requested that  
Sans go with them as an example of monsters, but as Papyrus is the mascot  
For monsters he had to come along, which Frisk thought was a bad Idea at  
First but it worked as an example of the fact that monsters were different  
And that they had family even if every once in awhile the tall skeleton got  
Deafening and it made a meeting or two a bit harder it overall was a good  
Decision, he kept the mood light hearted and any time things got tense he  
Managed to get things back on track.

 

They have gotten a few countries to allow monsters the U.S.A Canada  
Mexico Russia and Norway others have sent messages clearing that they  
have no problems with monsters living in their countries all the rest of the  
Nordic countries cleared after Norway agreed, most of if not all of Europe had agreed Asia too,  
They didn't have much work left to do now they only got called in if  
something needed a diplomat so for this break they decided to go to  
Toriels house and spend some time with Sans crush and Frisks favorite  
goat kid and no armed monster.

 

Asriel has gotten his body back thanks to Alphys it turns out that with  
Frisks help just a tad more determination and some love and friendships,  
He is no longer a flower and he has his feelings back most the time there  
Has been a few times that something has upset him so bad he lost his  
Feelings as a defense mechanism, but one hug from Frisk or a long talk on  
The phone was all that Asriel needed to get better.

 

Toriel and Asgore have made up but are just friends, Undyne and Alphys have a  
nice home across the street from Asriel and Toriel and Alphys’ anxiety is getting  
better, Papyrus and Mettaton are half dating what with Mettaton as the star of  
monsters and Papyrus as a mascot They rarely get any time together and sans  
is not helping the issue, Frisk on several occasions has been Papyrus’ wing man  
and kept Sans busy while they went on dates.

 

Asgore as king has been helping Frisk when possible and his charm and calm  
demeanor have been a great help in getting everyone to cooperate both on  
the monster's side and the humans, but he can only do so much and has mostly  
been enjoying the quiet.


	2. The airport

You Sans and Papyrus were flying back from Harare in Zimbabwe. the last continent you  
Have to convince to let monsters live in it is Africa, And it's not that they have been  
Resisting but they decided to make the decision as a whole continent rather than just  
One country at a time so it just took so much time that you and Asgore decided to  
Let them go last so you could focus on Getting more room for monsters to live  
So that They have more options. but for the most part the monsters live in the  
U.S.A and Canada as those were the first two countries you convinced to let  
Monsters live in them.

“COME ON SMALL HUMAN WE WILL BE LATE” Papyrus shouted as he ran  
Across the airport “calm down bro we didn't even tell anyone but tori” Sans said  
As Papyrus was practically dragging him, you looked at Papyrus suspiciously  
You have a pretty good guess that Paps has plans with Mettaton and won't be  
Late for a date, you remember the last time he was late, it was their first date and  
Sans had distracted him for so long that he was three seconds late,  
He was such a mess that Mettaton brought him back and reschedule the date  
You had to stay up until 3 Am with a crying Papyrus as Sans was sleeping,  
After that day you did NOT let anything get in the way of their dates.

 

“BUT BROTHER WE MUST NOT BE LATE AS WE ARE MEETING THE QUEEN  
OUTSIDE” You wonder if he knows that tori isn't picking him up “come on you  
know tori will be goa-lad to see you” Sans said with what one might call a shit  
Eating grin “OH MY GOD SANS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THAT ONE WAS BAD,  
EVEN FOR YOU” you walk up to Sans and get his attention “hang on what is it  
kid” you sign to him that if he keeps making bad puns he is going to miss your bags  
“nah I goat time for both” you look behind him and see that Papyrus has gotten them already  
“SANS YOU LAZY BONES WHILE YOU WERE MAKING BAD PUNS I THE GREAT  
PAPYRUS GOT OUR BAGGAGE” he said while Standing heroically

 

You sign to Sans hay tell him “that would ruin the surprise”  
“WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT” Paps was nothing if not nosy  
“nothing paps just bad puns” you sign to Sans that he better  
Not start putting words in your hands “nah kid just let him find out for himself”  
You grab your bags from Papyrus and you three make your way outside the  
Airport, at which point Papyrus gives out a high pitched Nyehh as he sees  
Mettaton is there to pick him up “METTATON IS OUR RIDE I THOUGHT”  
“well he is your ride” Sans said not expecting Papyrus to pick him up in a hug

 

“NYEHEHE THANK YOU BROTHER” Sans returned the hug, even though it  
Looked more like he was clinging on for dear life “hey don't look at me this was all  
Frisk's idea” hearing Sans say your name shocked you a bit as he didn't normally  
And the last time you heard him say it was back in the judgment hall...

 

It appears that your spaced out as both Sans and Papyrus are looking at you  
With concern in their eyes “SMALL HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY” Papyrus said,  
You snapped back to reality and smiled and nodded your head yes and Papyrus did the  
Same thing to you he did to Sans “GOOD WE CAN'T HAVE OUR BEST FRIEND  
NOT FEELING GOOD” you smiled and signed to Sans to help I can’t  
Breathe “okay paps put the kid down you go have fun with Mettaton”  
“OK BUT IF YOU NEED ME AT ALL CALL” he said As he ran to meet Mettaton  
“sorry kid forgot you still have that trigger” you sign it's okay “you wouldn't think that  
Making friends would give you a P.T.S.D” you know that isn't what gave you it that  
First run when you were so scared of all of them, killed all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time, if you see any typos let me know, it helps a lot  
> And thanks for reading


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to have a bad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter i am going to try using ( ) for Frisk's signing

You wake up in a dark room in a nice comfy bed with fuzzy blankets, it's so nice and warm  
The blankets have a comforting weight, you can see Sans setting in the corner he must  
Be watching over you, wait what happened you were at the airport and Papyrus was running  
To Mettaton and then Sans said your name and…

 

“hey kid you wanna have a bad time” Your eyes shot open and you saw Sans was now looking  
At you and he had his BLUE eye, the eye you only see in your nightmares and then you see  
Him raise his arm and you start to lift out of the bed you try to sign, but you can’t move your  
Arms You try to call for help… but nobo.

 

“Frisk wake up” Your eyes shoot open you try to sit up but you can’t you're sweaty and  
Exhausted “Frisk calm down we are here” that voice who is that? “Frisk look at me you're fine now”  
you look over and see Asrial and Toriel and Sans, Asrial and Sans are holding you down You nod to Asrial  
and Sans and they let go of your arms, you sign to Asrial (Hay what is going on) “Umm Frisk i don’t know  
sign language” he said scratching the back of his head, oh right  
You forgot that Sans and Tori are the only ones that know how to talk with you.

 

You turn to Sans (What happened and where are we) “it’s okay kid we are at tori’s place and  
You are in asriel's room” okay that answers most of your questions but you still don’t know  
What happened and how you got here “My child Sans told me that you just passed out  
and he caught you and used a shortcut to get you here as fast as possible luckily we had not left  
Yet so we could help you and Sans” you hope that is all that Sans told her you can’t have him  
Tell her that you freak out, it would break her heart that you didn't tell her.

 

(Tori can you and Asy go i need to talk to Sans) you see her tilt her head slightly “hey what is  
Frisk saying” Asriel looked so confused like a lost puppy “Come on Asrial Frisk wants to talk to  
Sans for a bit” Torial started to lead Asriel out of the room “Aww mom but I want to walk to Frisk  
It has been so long” Asriel looked like he was going to cry but left the room,  
You sat up and looked at Sans (Sans how much did you tell her) “i didn’t say anything about  
Your P.T.S.D” you sighed in relief okay good you can still tell her yourself.

 

(Sans i think i need your help) you looked at him he had his eyes closed “what about kid”  
Oh god you can feel your sins start to climb on your back (Sans do you know about Chara)  
He opens his eyes, no white dots you are starting to freak out “yes” (I don’t think i can fight them  
Off for much longer) the dots return to his eyes, you feel your sins falling off your back “kid you befriended  
everyone in the underground beat the flower and Asrial with all of the souls…  
YOU can beat one dumb brat”

 

YOU ARE FILLED WITH DETERMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed and as always if you see any typos let me know


	4. The warm up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More things i never use on my keyboard as Chara { Hello }

You look at Him (Sans do you know how Chara got in my soul?) he looks slightly confused  
“I don’t remember that timeline why” you look down so you don’t have to see his face  
(I… I ki.. killed everyone) “you What kid” you look up at him, you can see a faint glow  
Behind his closed eye socket you slap the bedside table his eyes shoot open (Sans the first  
time i fell down the hole I was trying to die…) you can see Sans’s face soften at that he almost  
Looks like he could forgive you (But wen i didn't, i thought about it and.. i didn't want to Die I  
Wanted to live and make it back to the surface, I wanted to have a happy life, and so i fought  
as hard as i could and then Flowey) Sans held up his hand “what about tori she had to help you”  
You feel a pain in your heart (she did but, she made me prove myself before i could move on…  
but i had so much LV. that with one hit she died) you could not look at Sans any more.

 

(I… I didn't want to kill her i just wanted to go back to the surface… and i looked at her journal  
And. She was the queen i just killed the queen… and then i met Flowey and he offered me a way   
out If I killed all of you he would help me leave, he said it was the only way, so i did I, I…)  
you can’t Make any intelligible signs you are crying and shaking to much you can’t make your  
hands work (I ne-r wa-ed to hurt) you can feel your sins crawling on your back, you can feel  
Chara trying to Take control, you try calling out for help but. 

 

You have no voice to call out, you look up trying to find Sans, any one. but you are in the dark  
Room by yourself, nobody came {Well looks like no one can save you now} you have to stay  
Determined you can’t let Chara win you have to save your friends you can't let them down not  
Again, never again {oh come on you know they are only your friends still because you got them  
Above ground} NO That can’t be true you love them, they love you right they like you.

 

“HEY KID SNAP OUT OF IT” you blink what happened, Sans is shaking you and you are out of  
Bed and can feel something in your hand, you look down you have a knife. you drop the knife  
And step away, you look at Sans he looks sleepy (Sans what happened) just then Undyne  
comes Charging in the door, “OKAY YOU LITTLE BRAT I AM GOING TO, end, you?” She looks  
at you (What is going on) “it's okay and it looks like Frisk has control” has control?  
What does that mean (Sans did Chara get out, did i hurt anyone) he looks at you “nah kid i got  
Tori and Asriel out of the house as soon as i saw that you started to break down i didn't get back   
fast enough to help you though and as i was getting Tori and Asriel out i called Undyne so if i got  
Tired she could help me”

 

(Hay Sans) “yeah kid” (gather the others i suppose that there is no helping not telling them)  
You are starting to feel light headed “okay kid but first you need to eat and get some sleep”  
(Okay I will go get some sleep and i will tell all of them at the party)


	5. Truth

The party that you were talking about was the welcome back party that Tori has insisted you  
Have at first you didn't think it was a good idea but now that the cat is clawing out of the  
metaphorical bag, you wonder if Chara is a cat person, not that that will help you any.  
You hope that everyone is okay with you after this i mean it's not every day that one of your  
Close friends tells you that they killed you in an alternate time line and that they have slight time  
Travel Powers. But for now you need to sleep you have not slept peacefully for 40ish days now  
But you have got enough sleep to keep working at it Papyrus just thinks that Sans is influencing  
You to be more lazy.

“Hey Frisk” wait who was that you have not heard that voice yet, you turn around and look for  
The source but don’t see any one down the hall, hmm must be Chara messing with you  
“Frisk” this time the sound does not sound like it is coming from the hall “door to your left”  
You look at said door and see nothing “oh golly sorry right” hmm you think that you know  
Who this is, turning to the other door you sigh (Asriel?) “oh i didn't think this through i can’t  
understand sign language” yep that is Asriel and he has forgot that phones are a thing and that  
On many occasions you have to use it to talk to people who don't know sign language wen Sans  
Couldn't help you.

You pull out your smart phone and find the text to speech app “Asrial?”you hear a yelp and  
Asrial opens the door wide eyed “Frisk you can talk?” You laugh you press play and hold up  
Your phone “No but i do have a way around for when i need to talk and Sans is not with me”  
Asriel looks amazed “That is so cool, but any way i want to talk to you” he looks shy you are  
Worried that this is about Chara you think you have thought about them enough for now  
“What about As” he looks down, yep definitely about Chara “Well i was wondering because  
wen Sans got us out he said that something was taking your body and i thought that well”  
You are starting to feel very sleepy “Whatever it is, if you need any help just ask me i  
May not be as powerful as i was but i can still help”

That is great As is half way on board, but you are starting to feel very very sleepy “Asriel can  
we talk later i am falling asleep standing here” you start walking to the room that you think  
You slept in earlier but you can't remember and you have a loose grip on consciousness  
But you find a bed anyway and flop down on it. You hope that Chara will let you sleep tonight.

As soon as you closed your eyes you reopened them and it was morning, hmm no nightmares  
And no dreams, you guess nothing is better than bad you get up and look around this room it’s...  
Asriel’s room, what is it yeah it is, it is to decorated to be a guest room it’s not Tori’s she did not  
Have any windows in her room, oh well you better find Sans and your bags so you can take a  
Shower.

Now to find Sans or your bag, you open the door and see Asriel standing there “Oh howdy Frisk  
How are you doing” you reach into your pocket and pull out your phone and press the power,  
Out of battery, hmm that complicates things you give Asriel a flat hand palm down and rotate it,  
Back and forth, “what oh, okay?” You nod your head yes “well mom just sent me to wake you up  
and bring you your suitcase you give Asriel a thumbs up and grab your suitcase “your welcome  
And breakfast is ready” you make an o and an k with your hands Asrel turns around and walks  
Down the hall way, well that was a good start to the morning.

You unzip the bag and pick some clean clothes and head to the shower on the way you see  
Sans in his room he looks at you “Hey kid how did you sleep” (okay but my phone is out of battery  
and i can’t find my charger” he gives a chuckle “that’s okay kid you can use my Charger here let  
me have your phone” you hand Sans your phone (thank you) “no problem kid” you walk off  
And start looking for the bathroom it has been too long and you end up in the kitchen “my child it  
is nice to see you up” (good morning hey where is the shower “It is back down the hallway first  
door on your right” (thanks) you go back and find it.

After your shower you go back to the kitchen and see Sans Asriel and Toriel are eating already  
“Hello my child are you hungry, i made pancakes” (starving) “Hey Frisk Did you charge your  
Phone” you look at Sans “it is in my room” you look at Toriel (Hey Toriel can you translate  
for me?) “Why of course i will say whatever you say” (Thanks, So what is it As) “well i was,  
Never mind, wait what time is it” you look at your watch (about 9:27 why) “OH Golly i said I  
would meet MK today at 9:30” ah MK you two got along pretty well, MK learned sign language  
At one point because they thought you were the coolest person after you saved the monsters,  
(Hey Asriel mind if i tag along) “not at all let's go” (i will catch up i need to eat) “Okay we will be at  
the park” Asriel ran out the door, this was going to be one HELL of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. and i was wondering if any of you would like to tell me if you want longer chapters, it would take longer  
> also if you think i should add tags or change the rating let me know


	6. Is the calm before the storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if the spelling and grammar is not  
> The best but my Internet is out and I had to  
> Write on my phone.  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Internet is back and i ran this through the spell check

After Asriel left you looked at Toriel (Thank you for translating for me. I don't know  
why Asriel has not learned sign, with how much he texts me) Toriel looked at you  
With a slight smile “it was no problem my child” you look at Sans   
(So how goes inviting everyone) {so I cAn KiLl them} you can feel your heart beating in your  
Head “well so far so good and we have kept the guest's to just the people who  
are close to you”

 

You look back at Toriel “I don't understand why you are keeping this so closed my  
Child” she looks slightly sad (I just don't want anyone telling the world this  
Especially since I'm the ambassador) she only looks more worried now (Don't  
Worry it's nothing that ba… ok well it may be a bit bad but as long as I still have  
One friend I can get through this) that only added to the Worry on her face  
“My child i’m sure that whatever it is we will all help you through this” you smile  
At her maybe it won't be too bad.

 

After you finished your pancakes you put on a pair of sneakers that you have for  
The rare you got a chance to run, you like to run keeps you in shape And let's you  
Explore the area you are in. And walked out the door you wonder if you should call   
Asriel and ask if they are at, but the thought is cut short after you see them walking  
down the sidewalk towards you, you have an evil thought and walk into  
The bushes and wait.

 

You can hear them getting closer and try to listen in “I don't know Asriel I can't tell  
you if Frisk is acting weird I haven't even seen them yet” “I don't know MK it's just  
Frisk seems to be very off, they have not been making any bad puns or any  
Schrade tipe sign language” it seems that Asriel has not been getting his daily  
Laugh quota just after they pass you you get out from the bushes and sneak up  
Behind them, but MK turns around and sees you but you hold up a finger to your  
Lips and MK turns back around, you wait for the right moment and then.

 

You tackle Asriel on to the grass and start tickling with one hand him while sitting  
on his chest and signing to MK who starts translating for you “Hey Asriel aren't you  
Goa-lad you know me, are you having a goat time, are you shear you can handle  
My full, powder?” at which point you used your free hand you pull out a bag of  
Flour and pour it on Asriels face and then stand up and chest bump MK while  
Asriel tried to stop laughing and not cough his lungs out.

 

After he stopped laughing he got up and looked at you “Frisk you jerk why did you  
have to pour flour on my face” you pull out your phone “was I too powd-erful for you”  
“Heh ok that one was pretty good” MK looks over at Asriel “I don't know Asriel they   
are acting pretty normal from where I am standing” Asriel's eyes open  
Wide “OH golly Frisk how much of that did you hear of that” he said blushing  
“Enough to know that you are right I have been not acting normal. but I have my  
Reasons for that but hopefully after tonight I, can start working on getting back to  
normal… anyway let's have some fun” the thought crossed your mind that this  
May be the last time you and Asriel and MK are like this just best friends.  
You guess you better enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you think I should add any tags or warnings, or if you see any typos let me  
> Know I always appreciate it,  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy


	7. Always in time

After Asriel went back to his house and cleaned the flour off the three of you started to walk to  
The park, (Hay monster kid what were you two doing the opposite way from the park Asriel said  
that you two were going to meet at the park) Monster kid looks a bit suspicious “Umm Not Much  
Asriel Just Said He Wanted To Talk For A Bit Before We Had Some Fun” it doesn't look like that  
Is the truth, but you will let it slide for now as you don’t know how tonight will play out, on the  
Other hand it could help you to not lose all of your friends.

 

(Is something up MK) It looks like MK really doesn't want to talk about it considering what secrets  
You have kept from your friends for so long, You decide to stop there (Sorry MK another time.  
For now let’s just have some fun) Monster kid looks at ease “yeah! Let’s Go And Have Some  
Fun. Hay Asriel i Bet That I Can Get To The Park Faster” Asriel’s eyes light up at that “No you  
can't” They continue to fight over which of them is faster, you pull out your phone and type, guys  
you Both know that i am faster than you now let's race and press play as you hand it to Asriel  
and start walking just faster than them “Hey Get Back Here That Is Cheating” as you hear that  
You start to run.

 

“Man Frisk *huff how do you run so fast” Asrial ask you as he and Monster kid try to catch their  
Breath “Yeah Frisk How Are You So Fast, And You Aren't Even Winded” both of them look  
Suppressed. You grab your phone from Asriel (What did you think that i just sat down all day)  
“YES” they shout at the same time (So you both thought that you were racing a slow couch  
Papato. “How do you find the time to do all of this” you look at Asriel (What do you mean)  
“How do you find time in the day to stay in shape, what with being a diplomat and all that”

 

(It’s not like i spend all day being a diplomat if i did i would go crazy) {LiKe tHat oNe TiMe wHen  
yOu KillED aLl Of Them} no no no NO Not now I Didn't Kill them i Didn't, not in this timeline.  
{dOEs iT MaTTer iN wHat tiMeLinE} NO that wasn't me THAT WAS YOU {ME nO I oNly tOOk  
oVer AfTer yOu kILled sAnS eVeryThIng bEfore tHat wAs YOU… P-A-R-T-N-E-R} NO NO NO I-  
I-i… didn't- no… i just...

 

“isk” What where am i “risk” why is it so dark “frisk” who is that “Stop it Frisk you are scaring me”  
How am i scaring you i can’t see you “hey kid time to stop” is that Sans why is he here sudden  
He be helping Toriel why “kid come on i don't want to do this” do what. “Heh FINE you little brat  
If you really think you can over power Frisk then go ahead be my guest but be warned. If paps  
finds out kid you will have to eat 5 plates of his spaghetti” Chara they must have taken you body a  
gain no not for long you force your way back in control (I Will NOT Let You Hurt my friends)  
{hHh wEll tOO bAd i gUeSs i wILl juSt hAve to kilL yoU} (What-) You feel a knife stab you in the  
Lower body “KID what are you doing” you are can feel tears rolling down your cheeks  
You can feel your shirt start to get wet. You try calling out for help, Sans help me PLe-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back now, Sorry for not updating for a long time, but what with my internet going out  
> and, umm important (procrastinating) things  
> That i had to do and just being plain lazy most the time. but i am back, so yeah... o_o


	8. With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stab

You collapse on the ground pushing the knife in further in, you roll on your side coughing up  
Blood, you can hear Asriel crying out your name his voice sounds broken “Frisk wh-why did you  
Do that?” You try to stand up but once you get too your knees you can't move you feel like you  
Are blue “kid don’t move you will only make it worse, asriel go tell tori that frisk is at the hospital”  
It is hard to focus on the rest of the conversation “ASRIEL WE DO NOT HAVE TIME GO I GOT FRISK”  
you look at Asriel he looks intimidated but leaves and Sans walks over to you and picks  
You up “it is okay kid you will be fine, i know a shortcut” your eyes are getting heavy.

 

“hey kid we are here” you open your eyes. Wait this is isn't a hospital Alphys’s lab, you look up at  
Sans (why are we here) you looks down at you while walking inside “what you don't trust  
Alphys” You look at Sans confused (she isn't a doctor) he tries to open the door it’s locked “hmm  
Perfect” You and him teleport past the door you can feel your eyes closing again

 

“AAHH S-s-sans W-what are you doing here” you turn your head towards the voice and see  
Alphys and Undyne Standing next to each other “sorry to interrupt but the kid here needs some  
stitches and i figured that a hospital would knock the kid out” Alpys looks confused but Undyne  
just nods and walks over to a semi clean table and whips anything on the table off “Put the Frisk  
here. Alphy Grab the first aid kit” you finally close your eyes

 

You feel a bony hand slap you back awake “sorry kid can't have you going killer on us” you open  
Your eyes look at him (okay) “Hay Frisk sorry but we got to pull this knife out you look over at  
Undyne and nod your head you grab Sans’s hand and squeeze, Undyne then starts to pull the  
Knife out you feel a shot of pain through your body, Undyne carefully pulls the rest knife out  
“Okay that is good the knife was pretty small and none of your insides are messed up. But that  
said you are still bleeding a lot” Undyne looked behind her and grabbed something “Okay Frisk  
Sorry but we have to clean this” she had gotten some hydrogen peroxide and put it on a piece  
Of cloth, the pain wasn't too bad but that was probably the adrenaline and endorphins.

 

Alphy ran back in the room “ U-Undyne here is the first aid kit” Undyne turned around and  
grabbed The first aid and opened it “Okay Frisk all we have to do is show you up and you will be  
good as new” you were starting to feel light headed from the blood loss you looked at Sans.  
On the surface he was keeping his cool but you could see that under that he was panicking  
You let go of his hand and brought it up to eye level (I’m fine sa-ns, I’m going to be fine)  
He smiles at you “i know kid, heck you have been more beat up than this” you smile back  
Undyne lets out a sigh of relief “Okay Frisk the bleeding is stopped for the most part, though you  
Won't be back on your feet for a for three or five days but since when has that stopped you  
FUHUHUHU” You smile at her (thanks Undyne) “say Undyne do you still have that spare room  
in your house, i don't think that trying to move the kid is a good idea right now”

 

“A-Actually I-I just cleaned t-that room for Frisk” You look to see that Alphy is sweating  
(Thank you) Sans picked you up “okay kid let's get you to that bed” you weakly nod your head  
The two of you follow Alphy up some stairs and into a door, Sans gently sets you down on the  
Bed and sits on the edge “okay kid me and Undyne will be right outside rest your eyes for a bit”  
he stands up and turns to walk away, you grab his jacket and he looks back at you,  
(Call everyone here i have to tell them now) “okay but get your rest first” with that he walks out  
Of the room and turns off the lights and closes the door, after a few minutes you drift off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger but I got ummm Lazy and bored Which happens  
> but I promise I will try not to leave on a cliffhanger for that long again.  
> Any way If you have any Criticism for me (even if it is just you suck) let me know any thing helps.  
> Also same as last time i am bad at taging things so if you think i Should add any let me know


	9. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stab Stab

{sO LoOkS liKe tHat DidN't kiLl yOu hMm, I gUesS I wILl hAVe tO TrY HaRDer}  
You wake up wot a start and fall out of the bed, landing on the side that had a knife in it,  
It knocks the wind out of you leaving you out of breath and in pain “hey kid you okay” Sans  
Says as he walks in the door you still can’t breath your mind is racing you can’t focus on what  
Sans is doing your vision is getting blurry.

 

Finally you get your breath back and the room starts to focus you can see Sans over top of you  
With a panicked look in his eyes “hey kid talk to me” you look around the room trying to get the  
Rest of the room breathing heavy you can see Papyrus and Undyne standing in the doorway  
“hey kid look at me” you look at Sans and stick your tongue out (Silly I can't talk to you)  
He smiles at you “heh come on kid throw me a Bone, i don’t think i can pasta-up with it any  
longer” You can hear Papyrus groan at the puns and walk off “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANY MORE”

 

“okay kid let’s get you back in bed” he picks you up and sets you back on the bed  
(Thank you Sans) “no problem kid” he sits on the edge of the bed “how are you feeling kid”  
You don’t want to tell him the truth (not good, i saw Chara in my dream) “don’t worry kid we  
can beat this. by the way everyone is here so let me know when you are ready” 

 

you look down You don’t want to tell them you know that the only reason that some of them are  
your friends is Because you saved everyone (i… i don’t want to tell them Sans) he looks at you  
with a sad look “sorry kiddo no getting out of this one you have to now or it will hurt them more  
later” You suppose his right (sans call them up) “okay kid i will be back”  
Sans gets up and opens the door “hey don’t worry kid everything is going to be fine”.

 

After Sans left you started thinking how to tell them what you had done. How do you tell some  
One that you killed them, will you better figure it out in the next minute or this isn't going to end  
Well. Not long later Sans opened the door again but this time everyone was here.  
Undyne, Papyrus, Metaton, Toriel, Asriel, Monster kid, Alphys, Asgore, Napstablook. All of your  
Friends…

 

And now you have to tell them (Hey sans can you talk for me) “yeah kid” you take a deep breath  
(The first time I fell down to the underground I… was trying to kill myself I didn’t want to live  
anymore) Toriel looked at you heart broken “My child why would you do something like that”  
You can’t bear to look her in the eyes (on the surface, my paren… they treated me like a…  
Defective toy, like i was dumb and broken then, at school I was harassed on a daily basis  
Kids trying to make me cry, Trying to make me make a sound any thing that they could do.  
They would call me names, tear what clothes my pa… would give me,  
twist and pull my arms until they dislocated)

 

You can feel the tears trying to flow out of your eyes (That doesn't matter back to the story.  
That first time I was so scared that i would die, and after I survived the fall i didn’t want to die  
Any more I wanted to live i wanted to see the sun set, i wanted to have a life, but now I could  
Never go back to the surface ever again no one ever made it back not one person had and then  
I met Flowey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Crap this means i am out of stalling options oh well i guess i have to make my self sad now.  
> On a another note i hope that all of you are enjoying reading this (in truth i have no idea how many people are reading this it could be one for all i know) but thank you to who ever is reading this


	10. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back

“Howdy I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower” You look at the small yellow flower (H-hello)  
The flower looks confused “hmmm… you’re new to the underground aren’tcha?”  
You hands are shaking (Y-y-yes) “Golly what are you doing with your hands, You  
must be so confused” Oh no do the monsters even know about sign language.  
You nod yes to the flower “Well Then someone ought to teach you how things work around  
Here! I guess little old me will have to do” you hope that there aren't too many rules around  
Here “Ready?” You nod yes to the flower “Here we go!”

 

Asriel is looking down in shame he doesn't want to hear this (After that flowey told me  
about my soul how it was the culmination of my being, And that it was weak but i could  
get stronger if I got LOVE. He never told me what LOVE stands for, but he said that he  
Would share some with me, I didn’t trust him and dodged the first round of bullets but he  
Seemed so genuine that the second time i tucht one, it was a trap it nearly killed me, I collapsed  
On the ground gasping for air as I was lying there he told me that in this world it was kill or be  
Killed then he surrounded me with the bullets i had nowhere to go i was nearly dead and  
trapped)

 

NO You D-don't w-want to die n-n-not now, b-but You can’t move you can see the bullets  
Closing in there is nowhere to go the pain is unbearable it’s all you can do to not brake  
Down and cry no you can’t cry you have to be strong just like before.  
And then the pain is gone the bullets are gone and you look up Flowey looks confused  
You see a fireball hit Flowey and he goes flying through the air until you can't see him any  
More “what a terrible creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” you look up and see,  
A goat person? You can only fear the worst as she approaches. You curl up in a defensive ball  
“Ah, do not be afraid. My child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins” Wait she isn't going to try to  
Kill you, or hurt you at all…

 

You look at Asriel, he looks like he wants to leave the room “My child, I-i didn't know that you  
were going through such pain, I wish that you had told me” you look at Toriel (I wanted to  
tell you but i didn't think that you would understand me. I didn't think that monsters had sign  
languish) Toriel does not say anything else (After that Toriel guided me through the ruins.  
Eventually She left to make a butterscotch and cinnamon pie, she told me to stay put and i did.  
But then a frogit attacked me, at first i tried talking to it but it didn't work and it almost killed me  
So I took a swing at it and it died just one swing)

 

OH NO oh no no you didn't want to kill it you… you have to find Toriel she will know what to do.  
Wait why would she help you, you just killed someone they are dead. You have to run you have to   
tell her what you did maybe she is nice and will help you. {Or sHe WiLl KiLl yOu} You look  
Behind you but you don’t see any one. M-m-maybe if you just act normal nobody will notice  
You try acting normal. But that is hard to do for a MuRdeRer. After that a wimsloom attacked  
You. You swing at the wimsloom to try and scare it away. But you hit it by accident and it died.

 

Everyone in the room is staring at you with shock on their face (If any of you don't want to hear  
any more you can leave now. And if you don't want to be friends anymore i understand)  
Asriel ran out of the room tears in his eyes but everybody else stayed but the air in the room  
Was a lot more tense (After that I ran as fast as I could through the ruins I-i ended up killing  
everything in the ruins. I didn't want to but nothing i tried worked and every time i killed one  
It got easier and easier. After the ruins i was so desensitized to killing that it didn't hurt me.  
But made me feel better i got stronger and stronger. And i made it to Toriel's home, she showed  
me my room I slept and Hoped that she didn't find out what i had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ester the weirdest holiday ever.  
> And sorry for leaving on cliffhangers all the time.  
> And you know Tag suggestions as always are helpful


	11. More past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short but, at time of posting it is 12:45 AM so i need to sleep.  
> Oh and i ran out of names for chapters

You wake up and a music box is playing, it wasn't on when you went to sleep.  
You reach for the bedside lamp and click it on, the music stops playing, you click the light off  
The music starts playing again, you wonder how the music box is connected to the light.  
You slip out of bed and see that there is a pie slice on the floor on the floor, you pick up the  
Slice of pie and smell it, it smells like cinnamon and butterscotch you pick up the pie.

You leave the room and go back down the hallway to the entering you wonder if Toriel is asleep  
If so now would be the best time to leave, it would be better if she didn't know you left  
You walk down the stairs and down the hall, so far so good you make it around the corner  
And look behind you to make sure that she isn't following you after waiting a minute you turn  
Back around.

“My child what are you doing down here go back up stairs” No she must already know,  
You make a break for it and run past her she shouts something at you as you pass her.  
You look behind you as you run but she is gone and then you see it again your soul  
That means that she caught you “Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive”

In a panic you attack Toriel “Y… You… really hate me that much?” Wait what happened,  
Why is she talking like that “Now i see who i was protecting by keeping you here not you.  
But them! Ha… Ha…”

Then she turns to dust and you see a white heart like yours floating in front of you but then it,  
Shatters.

You run through the door and down the hallway as fast as you can no one will care now  
You can feel the tears rolling down your cheeks as you run and then you stop as the room  
Turns to black and you can see that flower

“Hahaha… You’re not really human, are you?” You look at the flower you look down  
You never wanted to hurt anyone “No. you’re empty inside. Just like me. In fact…”  
Empty you’re not empty “You’re Chara, right? We’re still inseparable after all these  
Years…” Who is Chara {I aM} you look behind you is someone following you?  
“Listen I have a plan to become all powerful. Even More powerful than you and your stolen  
Soul.”

You just want to go back to the surface “Hay look at me. If you help me you can go back home”  
You don’t trust the flower but what choices do you have no one will help a murderer you grab  
The pen and paper and write on it (what do i need to do) and show it to the plant.

“Simple all you have to do is K I L L T H E M A L L…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY Crap at the time of posting this the fic has 598 hits, Holy balls that is a lot,   
> and i know that that is just some one clicking on the fic  
> But still Damn I didn't think that any one would, A look at this or B Like it, so Thank you so much for reading my dumb fanfic


	12. The bedroom

You start to feel light headed, losing your balance you fall back into the bed, Your vision goes  
Blurry your ears are ringing, you can feel someone shaking you but you can't move.  
“Come on kid fight it” “Sans Move” you feel something hit your face. “COME on frisk come back”  
You feel it again but harder “FINE” You shoot up to a sitting position as you feel someone  
Punch you in the face. You and see clearly and your ears have stopped ringing  
You feel something dripping down your face.

You reach up and touch your nose and look at your hand, it’s blood “OH MY GOD UNDYNE  
YOU HIT FRISK TO HARD” You look up trying to not bleed everywhere (Can someone help)  
“Here kid” Sans hands you some paper towels now able to look around the room  
You can see the horror on all of their faces (I think that is enough for now) the room is dead  
Silent (All of you should leave and think about what I have told you, If you still want to be friends  
Come back in a day if not then I understand and will give you space)

Slowly everyone but Sans and Papyrus left (Are you two going to leave) “nah kid I have already  
Maid my mind up” “AND WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ABANDONS A FRIEND IN NEED”  
You slime maybe it won't be so bad.

No YOU killed all of them even if they forgive you they will never trust you, and you can’t stop  
Chara forever how could you there is no way you have to fight all day just to stay you.  
How… how can you stop Chara

“Hey kid” You snap out of your trance like state and look at sans “get some rest”  
Him and Papyrus walk out and close the door

You don’t know how you are supposed to sleep like this, you lean back in the bed and close  
Your eyes you can feel yourself drifting off to sleep, but you feel like you are falling and  
Wake up sweating.

You look at the clock it has only been half an hour, you set up and grab your wound it still hurts  
But the pain killers are kicking in so it is bearable but just barely you hear the door open and  
Look to see who it is.

Its Asriel he looks different his pupils are small his expression is blank he looks more like  
Flowey than Asriel, (Hay are you okay) you remember that Asriel can’t under stand sign  
And you don't feel your phone is your pocket so you hope that he doesn't want you to talk.

“You how could you be such an idiot how could you kill so many people how how could you kill  
Toriel she showed you nothing but love and you killed her, and not only that but you didn't tell us  
You didn't trust us, we went through so much and what do you have to say for yourself now  
Huh”

You can’t say anything you never could all you could do was kill people. You can feel your sins  
Crawling on your back “Why do you even pretend that you care about us WHY why…”  
Asriel is crying “why does everyone i love try to kill everyone”

You throw your legs off the bed and strand up your legs are wobbly and the pain is unbearable  
but You stay determined and walk over to Asriel, you throw your arms around him.  
He falls to his knees and starts to whimper “why frisk, why couldn't you be perfect”

You pat his back “no one is” you look up sans must have walked in at some point he hands you  
Your phone you type start typing “Asriel I have never been perfect i wish was but I’m not and  
I never will be, no mater how hard I try.” Asriel has stopped crying you look up and sans is gone

Well that is going to make getting back in bed much harder you look at Asriel he looks like him  
Self again “Hey Asriel can you help me back to bed i don't think i can stand back up” you try to  
Stand up but your legs don’t respond “Huh Oh okay Frisk how do I…” you wrap your arms  
Around Asriel and type “now stand up and walk over to the bed”

“Oh golly okay” Asriel struggles a bit with the added weight but gets you to the bed “Thank you”  
Asriel looks at you he is blushing a bit “you’re welcome” he tucks you in. you can feel your self  
Falling back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but things got a bit hectic for me but, I'm back again and hopefully i can finish this   
> I don't think it will be too much longer. Also any feedback is helpful


	13. The walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight walk

Walking you’re walking you are leaving the room and walking down the stairs you can see  
The table you had stitches put in you it’s in the kitchen you’re walking over to one of the  
Drawers you close the drawer and start walking to the front door your body feels like it’s   
On auto pilot you can see Undyne and Alphys sleeping on the couch.

You open the front door and walk out closing it behind you you put something in your pocket  
And start walking aimlessly down the road.

After a mile the road splits and one path leads to an overlook and the other back to town,  
You start walking towards the over look the path is winding and uphill it's just a dirt path  
Just big enough for a car, you don’t know why you are walking you don’t remember why  
You got up and left your body feels sluggish, you are drowsy and barely able to stand.

It’s early in the morning or late at night, you can’t see the sun or the moon it’s just the stars out  
Just the stars and you on a walk to a nice place to watch the sun rise on a peaceful morning  
That must be why you got up to see the sun rise, you can’t really remember the past day  
Everything is just a blur, the past, the future, the present, all of it is one blur the only thing you  
Can remember is that you did something bad.

You are almost at the out look you can see the town it’s not too small it's the only place you'd  
Ever want to live it has all of your friends...   
Your friends, it has something to do with them but you can't place it, you did something to them  
Something bad but, you can't remember what. You look at the thing you put in your pocket.

It has a triangle shape it’s as long as your hand but much slimmer, you touch the point of it and  
You see a small amount of red start seeping out you pull your finger away.  
The red reminds you of what you did, you?

You still can’t place it {You killed them} You look behind you quickly but can't see any one  
{Frisk, you K I L L E D them} You can't find the source of the voice  
{how could anyone forgive someone who did that} You can feel your sell start to wake up  
(I don’t know but I hope I find out) you sit down at the edge of the cliff, you can feel your sins  
{How do you act so calm knowing what you did} you can feel your sins whispering in your ear

(I can’t no matter how much I run, No matter how hard i try to hide, I can see it in there eyes  
They are afraid of me even if they don’t know it) You look up you can see the sun start to peak  
Over the mountain (Chara why do you want to kill everyone)

{I-i j-just i-i…} you feel Chara start to try and take control You fight it but they are too strong  
You only hold on for a minute and then Chara has full control and there is nothing you can do  
{yOu IDioT I Can’T BeLIeVE YoU fEll fOr ThAt} you don’t think that Chara is telling the truth  
(CHARA STOP) you stand up with the knife in hand {HahAhAHa yOu ArE JuSt LiKe AsRieL}

You have to stop Chara before they do something that they regret.  
With the last of your strength you push yourself back towards the cliff {WhAt are you doing?}  
You inc your way towards the cliff just one more step now. You take one last look at the sun set  
{It’s beautiful isn't it} (Yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn i have to stop ending on cliff hangers


	14. The fall

You stepped off the cliff, you feel the nothing beneath your foot, like when you miss a step on  
Stairs, but you didn't hit the next step you just kept falling you could feel time slowing down  
And your self rotating as you fell you counted one and a half times you could see the world spin  
And the wind rush past your ears, you felt relaxed throughout the whole thing like it was okay  
Again nothing was wrong everyone was happy and now nothing could ruin that for them,  
Not you, Not Chara, no one they could be happy forever they would think that you ran off

They will move on fast enough after all, most of them were only your friend because they didn't  
know you, Some time ago you felt Chara let go and you had regained control you were limp  
Falling through the air.

You didn't know how far of a drop it was off the cliff or if anyone would find your body, you hope  
That no one does and you can just fade like a bad nightmare, that's all you are a nightmare   
Something to remind everyone that there is no good in the world, that everyone has a secret

But you… nothing you did could fix what you did, you had hoped that freeing the monsters  
Would but you could still feel the guilt, you sins on your back nothing you did could fix that  
No matter how much good you did, no matter how hard you tried to fix things.  
That’s the only reason that you saved every one, it was in a hope that you could fix the wrong  
But it didn’t nothing did.

You feel the ground hit, you feel your legs first then your butt, lower, upper back, and then your  
Head your fishin is blurry and it starts to fade to black.

{HEY WAKE UP} you feel your vision start to come back to you it's still blurry, Did you survive  
the Fall? You can’t feel any pain, you try to stand up but you can’t move anything {oh good you  
Didn’t die} your vision starts to focus (Chara what..) you look around you are at the bottom of the   
cliff, it’s rocky it feels like gravel you try moving your arms they respond. You lift yourself up and  
take a look at how bad the fall was.

It looks like it hadn't been too bad (how did we survive Chara?) You don’t hear anything and  
Decide to continue your diagnosis, Your arms look good nothing broken, you reach a hand  
Behind your head and touch the back, you look at the hand No blood good,

You look at your legs everything looks good, but you can’t move them so something is wrong  
You can feel the panic start to set in, if you can’t move your legs that means that you are  
Paralyzed and that means that you will starve to death down here, it's not how you had planned to go  
but it will work you wish it was faster.

You try to move your legs again you can see them wiggle just a bit but you feel a shooting pain   
In your knees {Frisk don’t move} (it’s fine Chara we will just sit here until we die)  
{Jesus Okay I’m sorry about what I Said but. Just lay still I will handle this} you lay back down  
(Fine Chara fix it) you don’t think that Chara can fix anything not like they can do anything  
Without your body any way.

you let your head look to the side that you hear Chara talking from  
You can see someone walking away, you try calling for help but, you can’t talk  
{Don’t worry I will be back}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, that didn't end like i had planed. Oh well and as always any feedback is helpful


	15. Legs

You drop your head and let out a sigh, was that Chara how did they…  
You feel tired you don't care enough to not let sleep drift over you you start wondering why  
Chara would help you, they must just not want to die, if so that means that they  
Have a stronger link that if you die you drag them with you.

All you have to do is die you wake up and look for the knife that you had, but you can’t see it  
You can’t think of any other way {Hey idiot I’m back, and stop trying to kill your self}  
(Why you're just going you kill everyone if I don't kill myself) you look at Chara they have  
Four small logs in there hands.

{LoOk i’M SorRy I prOmIse i WoN't kiLl Anything} It doesn't look like they are lying.  
(What are the logs for) Chara stops smiling, their expression is just blank  
{Oh those are for your legs} you look down at your legs, but you don’t see anything wrong  
(what is wrong with my legs?) Chara looks at you slight le tilting their head {Wow you must be  
on some Serious pain meds, That's good}

(Why) Chara walks around to your legs {Because this is going to hurt} wha- you feel Chara start  
Rotating your leg the pain is unbearable it’s all you can do to not pass out {Okay one down}  
(NO NOT AGAIN PLE-) but Chara dos not lesson and starts twisting the other leg.  
Your vision is blurry and the pain won't stop.

You hear Chara say something but your ears are ringing to loud to hear what they say  
The world is losing focus spiraling, you can’t tell if you're light headed or if your head  
Weighs 100Lbs

You feel a sharp pain across your cheek {Hey Stay With Me, I didn’t do all that so you could  
go into shock} The world starts to focus your ears slowly stop ringing.  
You slowly sit up (what happened) you look for Chara but they are gone (Chara?)  
No response (CH-chara?) you look around, but you don’t see any one  
(CHARA!?)

{sleepy, later, don’t die} Okay they aren't dead, well deader, you look at your legs they are braced  
With the logs that Chara had and the sleeves of your shirt, you try moving your legs,  
It hurts a lot but you can move your legs you look around for a stick that can help you walk  
You spot one about ten feet to your left.

You start crawling towards it dragging your body you feel one of your knees touch the ground  
And you feel that your knee is broken and gasp.  
You flop your leg so that the back of your leg is touching the ground and start scooting your butt  
You can feel the rocky ground start to damage your pants but you finally reach the stick.

You take a deep breath and try to stand up with the sticks help, but half way up you lose your  
Grip and fall backwards sharply inhaling as you hit the ground, the impact caused your knees to   
Hurt more.

You take another deep breath and try again this time you get to your feet, which causes more  
Pain you feel light headed and just stand there trying to catch your breath,  
After a minute you try take a step and managed to move your leg a bit enough to count as a Step.

You look around you and see that you are on the edge of a forest, but you can see a small trail  
That you can walk on deciding that you have no other choice you start walking down the path  
Slowly and painfully, but you made it to the road.

You stand on the side of the road, you look up at the sky the sun was setting, you must have  
Been out for a long time, you wonder if anyone is looking for you hopefully they aren't too  
Worried. You see a car approaching you put up your thumb that’s how you do this right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Really Sleepy


	16. car

The car seems to speed up after it sees you and blows past, well guess they don’t like  
Hitchhikers you start walking down the road towards the sun set you hope that it leads  
You back to Alphys soon, You don’t think that you can walk much further and the splints that  
Chara maid are starting to brake and your arms are tired from trying to support your weight  
On the walking stick.

You hear a car screech and you look back to see the car that passed you turned around and  
Is coming back, you feel a sinking feeling in your stomach you don’t think this will end well  
But you turn around and put up your thumb again.

The car isn’t going to stop you put your arm down and wait for the car to pass you step farther  
To the side of the road, but as the car starts to get close you see it start turning towards you,  
At the last second you use all of your might left and doge off the road.

You must have been on a hill as you can feel yourself rolling down the hill, you feel your legs hit  
A rock and it feels like the wind is knocked out of you, you wish you could scream so you could  
Focus on anything but the pain, but the pain is all that you have your eyes are closed  
Your world is black as you roll.

You finally feel your back hit the flat ground you open your eyes, it looks like the hill wasn't too  
Big, but you're quickly reminded of the pain in your legs you look down, the braces have  
Broken you can't move your legs and your left ankle feels sprained,  
You feel your Consciousness start slipping the pain is unbearable you hear someone call your  
Name but you close your eyes any way.

{Hay what happened} you can’t see anything is that Chara? (Chara Is that you where did you  
go?) {Sorry but it was exhausting just helping for that long. So did you make it home?}  
You feel nervous (N-no) you can feel Chara becoming angry {no then why are you asleep}  
(I-i t-think i’m d-ead) {dead…} you can see Chara now they look mad {DeAd… wHY NoT  
jUsT ThrOUgH mY WorK AwAye} Chara is walking towards you (n-no c-chara i’m sorr-)

You wake up in a cold sweat and try to sit up but you feel an arm keep you from getting up  
“stay down kid you're pretty beat up” open your eyes and look to your left it’s sans  
You lean over and wrap your arms around him “woah kid you okay you aren't usually one for  
hugs” after a minute Sans hugs you back “it’s okay kid”

You hear the door open and look over and see Papyrus, with Mettaton trying to hold him back  
“Papy Frisk is sleeping we should come back later” but Mettaton let's go after the two of you  
Make eye contact “I SEE NO REASON WHY THE HUMAN WOULD SLEEP FOR THI…”  
The two of them walk back out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but hey it's better than nothing.  
> And Sorry for disappearing I just kind of do that...  
> Welp.


	17. Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short

You have been hugging Sans for ten minutes “hey kid you okay?” you are trying not to cry  
Sans pulls away from the hug “are you okay frisk?” you look at sans (Sans what's wrong)  
He never uses your name. 

Where are you right now it’s just a small white room no door  
No windows Sans shakes you and you look back at him “Frisk WhEre ARe y-” sans is turning  
into dust you try and hold on to him but there is nothing left.

The walls start to ooze black tar,  
You call out for help {I’m here frisk, and i will help} you look behind you and you see Chara  
Eyes oozing the same tar you try to run but your feet are stuck you try to scream, anything

 

You open your eyes you are still at the bottom of the hill, you can feel your legs aching with pain  
You can hear someone yelling but your ears are ringing too loud to hear whoever is yelling  
Clearly, your head is pounding you don’t think you will last much longer.

“SA-S WHAT MA-S YOU THINK THA- THE SMALL HUMAN IS HERE” is that Papyrus  
“I don’t know paps… i don’t know” you have to get their attention somehow, but you can’t  
Move your legs and moving your arms hurts too much.

No that's your only chance, you move your arm around trying to find something to make some  
Noise you feel a rock about fist sized, you grab the rock and pick your arm up and back down as hard as your limb will allow.

You can't hear anything, you raise your arm again and slam the rock the noise is a bit louder  
And wait, again nothing you wind up your arm and throw the rock as hard as you can and wait  
You feel something hit your head and your vision blurs.

“SANS Did you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what happened as far as me disappearing again is the fact that Dark souls 3 came out,  
> And i played the hell out of that game and add on top of that being busy for once  
> And forgetting about this for a week among other things.  
> So I'm going to try and finish this so that I don't leave on a cliff hanger  
> Yeah so if this is lower quality (if that is possible) let me know.  
> and if you think I should delete this chapter and leave the last one as the end tell me i am torn my self


	18. A Long walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally

no.   
no No NO, You won't give up just yet you force your eyes open you have to try to do something  
Anything, you try to sit up but you can’t

 

You roll so you're face down and use you arms to help you stand your legs sting with pain but you make it to your feet you can barely stand but you stay DETERMINED, you will NOT give up  
You have to press on.

 

You start walking towards the hill that you rolled down {FrISk You CaN't be serious!} you can feel chara trying to hold you back but you shrug off the ghost of hands holding you back   
(I am!) you take the first step your legs are trembling your heart is racing as you take another step, the hill is not too steep but your legs are barely working right now.

 

{FrIsk STOP YoU WilL HuRt your self} You look behind yourself and see Chara standing there  
They look like they are getting mad at you (Chara, I. DON’T CARE) you turn away from chara   
And take some more steps each more painful than the last, your legs are shaking and your hands are trembling, you take a couple more steps you can see the top of the hill, so close.

 

You feel your foot slip and land on your knees you, try to scream out to call for help anything,  
But you know that no one would show up even if you could so you stand up,  
All you can feel is the pain as you take another step you can feel your leg cramping, locking up  
You can’t move you take one more step.

 

You can see the road just a couple more steps, almost there No one is on the road,  
(Come on legs just a few more steps. We are so close don't give up now)   
You try to move your legs but both of them are cramped too bad, you can’t move  
But you're so close three more steps…

 

You can’t do it your legs will not move… you try again you move one but fall   
you feel yourself start rolling back down the hill, but you hit something  
{CoMe oN cry BaBy GeT uP} you feel Chara pick you up, putting one of your arms around  
Them so they can support you {lEt's Go I don’T waNt To carry You for loNg} you look towards  
Chara they look to be smiling just slightly but you can see a grin pulling at the corners of ther mouth.

 

With Charas help you make it up to the road, you can’t see anyone either way {sO NoW whAt?}  
You look at Chara (Can you reach my phone for me) chara looks at you with some curiosity in  
Ther face {what poKit?} (Umm it’s usually in one of my back pockets, but i don’t even know if i have it) Chara looks annoyed at that {sO yOu DoN’t EveN kNow If YoU HAvE iT?}  
You look at the ground trying not to be afraid of Chara (no) you let out, in barely a whisper…

 

You feel Chara going through your pockets, after they Check both of your back pockets they sigh,

 

And start going through your side pockets, after a bit you feel them pull something out of your pockets.

 

{Got iT} you can feel your legs giving out (Chara can we sit down) Chara looks at you  
{uM YeaH?} Chara gently sits you down leaning against a tree (Thanks) {So what'S the plan?}  
You look down and lift up your left hand but it's shaking to bad for you to do anything with it

 

(Chara can you text sans our location) Charas expression goes blank, {How?} oh they didn't know how, (Open the map find the location then text that to sans) Chara lissind with a thoughtful expression,

 

{I thiNk i Can dO thaT} Chara turns on your phone then tries to do as you said {um frisk?}  
(yeah?) {I can’t use Touch scrEens} (oh okay give me the phone) Chara walks over to you and hands it to you, then sitting down next to you (okay i can do this)

 

You try as hard as you can, but your hands are to shaky to do it (i can’t do it) chara looks at you confused {why?} (my hands are to shaky) Chara sighs {okAy pOinT YoUr FinGer} you point as   
Chara wants but you don't understand, then Chara grabs your hand and starts you do what you told them to do {ChaRa tHat is genius, HOW did yoU thiNk of that? Oh it’s nothing frisk I’m JusT a PuzZle solviNg GeNius} you giggle (yes how?). 

 

after a bit Chara lets go of your hand {therE done} you put your phone back in your pocket   
(thanks Chara) {what oh yeA i’m getting tireD you got it froM here?} you nod your head  
(Yes i think i can handle it from here, thank you) {good and StoP SaYiNg thAt!}   
(Wha…) but Chara is gone, you are alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I want to add 2 or 3 more Chapters (so close 0_0) and hopefully by the end of november this fic will be done. (And i forgot what day it was and was going to have this out by the end of october then well it was november -_- so yeah, sorry...


	19. Alone with thoughts

You suppose that it’s not that bad, it’s nice outside leaving just you and your thoughts,  
No fear that anyone will be hurt, no disappointment in anyone's eyes...   
just you leaning against a tree.

 

The pain is your legs has mostly gone away whether it’s due to your mind blocking it out or if it has   
held slightly you don't know but you don’t really care, just being happy that it stopped,  
You were getting sick of the constant pain.

 

What are you going to tell everyone, you sleep walked off in a cliff at night, and that you  
hopefully have calmed Chara down enough that they won’t murder everyone?  
Hah yeah that will end well you will never be left alone, someone will constantly be  
watching you never letting you have any privacy

 

Maybe you deserve that how many times have you almost killed someone just in the past week  
You should probably be locked away in a padded room and never allowed to have anything sharp, on the   
other hand that would probably make you lose any hope and let Chara take over  
And eventually they would find a way out of that room and then they could run free killing…

 

So then what can you do if you can’t tell them then…

 

You don’t want to lie, assuming the lie even works than they might find out and if they do.  
So you have to not talk at all that seems like the only likely to work option even so,  
They will keep pestering you for an answer until you give them one and if you tell the truth or lie.

 

You're just working in circles here, you will need to think of something, right now you guess you   
Will just stall and hope that you recover fast or can think of something better.

 

You can hear a car and are pulled out of your thoughts, it looks like Mettaton’s car you wave your arms   
nd hope that they see you it’s pretty dark out and you don’t want to go through all   
that pain just to get hit by accident.

 

You see the car start to slow down and three people get out, you see sans pap and mettaton  
“hey kid you okay, we were wondering where you went” you wave trying to keep your hands  
From shaking too much “YES DESPITE MY BROTHERS LAZY NATURE HE FORCED ME AND METTATON TO   
START LOOKING FOR YOU ONCE HE DIDN’T FIND YOU IN YOUR BED” you smile that they started looking for you.

 

“come on kid let’s go home” you start to stand up but then you feel the dam break and all the pain that your mind   
had blocked out come back with a burning passion, but you can't let on so you just keep going and walk over to the   
car and get in, no one seems to notice that you are moving slow hopefully they think it’s just from the stab that is slowing you down.

 

“kid are you okay?” you look over at sans who is sitting next to you and nod hoping that he won't notice your hands   
shaking, you stick your hands in your pockets to hide them sans doesn't look  
Like he bought your lie “kid whats up, you never put your hands in your pockets”

 

Using what focus you have left you turn to him and take your hands out of your pockets and  
trying as hard as you can to keep your hands still (not-th-ng J--t Cold) you hope that it worked  
You look at sans eyes and don’t see the white dots “mettaton go to the hospital”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I don't know how anyone got past the first chapter i re-read every thing and wow it is cringy,   
> so to anyone who is still reading this thank you I am impressed


	20. eye

As you arrive at the hospital sans gets out and walks over to your door and opens  
it and picks you up, papyrus and metton had already gone inside to get the staff,

“you're gonna be fine kid” you look up at sans he looks so distraught as he started  
walking towards the hospital, you see pap and metton come running out with some  
nurses and a stretcher, they point towards you and you start to feel tired  
“hey stay with me kid, now is no time to sleep” you try and fight it but as sans sets  
You down on the stretcher your eyelids are too heavy and you drift off to sleep.

{So whAt happEned, why are yOu AsleeP } you can see Chara ahead of you  
They look calmer than the last time you saw them  
(I was tired, I am at the hospital sans and papyrus are taking care of me)  
Chara looks relieved, {so not dead?} (no not dead) Chara lets out a sigh  
{okay good I'll let you rest} then they're gone, and you're alone in the dark  
No body else, and you're not scared, you feel comfortable in just existing.

“listen kid if you can hear me, come back, please”

You slowly open your eyes and just see bright white, you close your eyes and  
Try again, this time you can make out a shape or two but it's still too bright  
You try blinking a couple of times and you can start to see you look around the room   
and try moving your head but you can't move.

“Oh darling you're awake, how wonderful” you look towards the sound and see  
metton out of the corner of your eye, wait why can you only see out of one eye  
You try moving your right hand but can't, you try the left and you feel it respond  
You wave your hand and try to get mettons attention.

“What is it darling” you try your best to sign with your off hand (What happened to my eye?)  
Metton looks slightly confused for a second then has a look of relation  
“Oh my goodness I'm sorry darling, let me learn that real quick”  
Metton closed their eyes for a couple of seconds then opens their eyes  
“Oh nothing too serious darling it was just a little off so the doctors covered it up)

(off what do you mean off) Metton look apathetic “Sorry darling I don't know any more  
than that, I will be back in a second I should go get sans now or I won't hear the end  
of it” you see metton walk out of view.

{So whAt happEned to tHe eye?} you feel like Chara is laying on top of you  
(I don't know metton didn't tell me anything) you feel Chara roll of you and see the  
looking down at you {so how long uNtil we get out of HeRe} 

(I don’t know, I just woke up so I know just about as much as you) You wish that Metton  
had told you something before running off. {sO We aRe stUck HeRe?} You nod your head  
(Seems like it) You lift your head up and look at Chara they lay bak th the bed with you  
{wEll nothing beTtEr To do} you move over so that Chara will have room

{yOu dO remEmBer thAt i am A ghOst, just... get soMe slEep} You can feel Chara next to you  
(Okay) You close your eyes and try to get some rest.


	21. Head

“You said that they were awake” You can feel the world start to come back into focus  
“Well when I left to get you they were awake” You open your eye and look at the room  
“Well why didn’t you just call” you can see Sans and Metton staring at each other  
“UM GUYS” Sans and Metton both look at pap and simultaneously shout at him  
“WHAT” he shrinks down a bit and points at you “oh thanks bro” 

Sans walks over to you “hey kid how are you doing?” You finally take the time to look at  
Yourself, your right arm is in a full cast, both of your legs are too,  
Your upper body is fully wrapped in bandages and your left arm is up to the elbow.

You wish that you practice more one handed sign language with your left hand.  
(All things considered not bad) You hope that Sans can read your sloppy sign  
“that’s good kid, i was starting to get worried…) As you looked around the room  
You could tell that nobody knew what to say.

“Well I will leave you to talk darling...”

It was dead silent, the only noise was the heart monitor next to you and the clock on the wall.

Tick. Beep. Tock. Beep. Tick. Tock. Beep

“why… why did you do it kid? why did you leave? What happened to you?”  
You freeze just like a deer in the headlights, You don’t want to talk about it, you wish that you  
Could just forget, God how you wish, you feel something sit next to you {so what’s going on?}  
You look to your right (Sans asked what happened)

{that’s it, rEaLly? juSt tEll hiM a lie} You look at Chara they don’t look confident  
(NO I can’t lie, he would know) you feel a hand on your left shoulder  
“who would know?” you look up to see Sans standing next to you his eyes full of worry  
(What I didn’t sign anything, how did you know what i said?)

“kid you signed all of that” you look at your left hand (you traitor) Chara looks at you confused  
{Are you calling your hand a traitor?} You look at Chara they look like they are about to laugh  
(Yes?) Chara starts laughing {ARe YoU SeRIoUS YOu hAvE TO bE KIdDINg ME!}   
you watch as Chara falls off the bed laughing at you, you frown (Chara stop it!)  
Chara stands up {oR WhAt, you’ll stare me to death, oh Wait yOu Can’t bEcAuse yoU can onlY  
SeE witH oNe eyE HAHAHAH!} as Chara is saying this you can feel tears starting to build up

(Chara please stop…) Your voice fades as you are talking down to barely a whisper  
(please… stop…) you can feel the tiers rolling down your face (please)   
{are… are you crying?} Chara stops laughing looking much more concerned,   
they climb back on the bed {I’m sorry} you can feel Chara hugging you {I’m so sorry}  
You can feel Charas tears both of you just lay there crying hugging.  
Taking comfort in each others presents “hey you okay kid?”

You look at Sans and nod (Yeah, Yeah I’m fine, I’m fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello, so umm long time no see, but good news I'm going to try to finish one more chapter today.  
> so yeah.  
> if you see any typos or anything let me know, it helps out a lot.
> 
> 0_0 Welp back to writing


	22. left pinky

You told Sans what happened trying to keep out Chara and just saying that it was all you.

You just walked out, You jumped off that cliff because it was just too much, and You got your self  
To the road.

“jeaz kid… I don’t know what to say” Sans just sat there eyes closed just thinking about what  
You just told him {hey why didn’t you tell him about me!?} you look at Chara sitting next to you in the bed  
(Because he doesn't like you, so i don’t want to put any more blame on you)   
Chara sits there thinking about what you said

Sans is first to speak up “i umm, i think i need some time to think about this it’s good to see you”  
Sans stood up and walked out of the room.

After 10 minutes metton walks back in with pap as they walk in metton stops at the door,  
Looking straight at Chara pap keeps walking over to your bed after he gets there he looks  
At metton confused as to why they stopped walking “METTON WHAT’S WRONG?”  
As Metto snaps out of their daze “What, Oh nothing darling” metton is still looking at Chara

{Can he see me?} you look over at Chara (I don’t know, maybe)  
Chara is starting to look uncomfortable (Hey Metton, Do you know when they will let me go?)  
Metton stops looking at Chara “Well I don’t know darling, I could go ask if you want me to”  
You look at Metton a small smile on your face (Yes please, this bed is uncomfortable)  
Metton turns around and walks towards the door as they open it they look at pap  
“Keep an eye on them darling” taking one last glance at Chara as they leave and close the  
Door.

After Metton got back they said that they had already checked you out so pap and metton   
helped you into the wheelchair and out to the car, the ride back to tori's house is silent,  
Except for the hum of the engine

As you arrive at tori’s house Metton and Pap help you inside setting you down on the couch  
Tori walks out of the kitchen to see you on the couch “What are you doing here shouldn't you be  
in the hospital resting?” you look at metton and pap hoping that they can answer this for you  
“It’s perfectly fine Toriel Frisk asked to be released and so i may have pulled some strings to get  
Them out early” you look at metton, so that's how you got out so soon (That reminds me how long was i out?)   
Pap and metton look at each other and have what looks like a mental game  
Of rock paper scissors

Pap lost.

“WELL YOU HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A MONTH”

({ WAIT WHAT?! })

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was short even for me but I ran out of steam so...  
> Yeah gonna try and wrap this up in the next week or but I think I said that last time I just stopped writing so... Later
> 
> *Runs off* FLEEE

**Author's Note:**

> So one of however many down, if you see any typos tell me and i hope you will enjoy the rest


End file.
